No Idea
by inspire-the-writer-x3
Summary: Everyone, even Logan, knew Kendall was crushing on someone. Despite all the recording sessions, concerts and girls of the Big Time Rush life, Logan's pretty damn determined to figure out the identity of this stranger who has captured his best friend's heart. But what Logan doesn't realise is that this person he's searching for is someone he knows pretty damn well. / Kogan. Jarlos.
1. Count On You

**Hi BTR fans!  
This is my first story for BTR, so when reviewing and giving feedback, please be kind! Let me know if you like this coz I plan on writing a few more Kogan (Kendall/Logan) chapters and stories in the future ;)**

**And for those who follow my Troop story 'There You Go Again', I have a little update on my profile about it. So if you're interested in that, please go check that out.**

**Happy reading!  
inspire-the-writer-x3**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Big Time Rush. If I did, I'd be married to one of them by now…Don't own the original picture used for this story either. I only editted it. The original picture I found was on: freepostermaker pk7jtuytjk / KENDALL-AND-LOGAN [with no spaces]

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: Count On You**

Friday had always been Logan's library day. At precisely a quarter to four in the afternoon, Logan would sling his black backpack over one of his broad shoulders and stroll down to the Palmwoods Library just outside of the apartment block to indulge in some medical study and astronomical literature. Then he'd pick up two large pepperoni pizzas and head back home to 2J, where the Big Time Rush gang would sit back and relax with food and a couple of beers.

But today, he was late. There was no doubt that Logan was incredibly dedicated to his tertiary studies in pursuit of becoming a doctor and his passion for all things outer space, and in any normal circumstances, even on his birthday, he'd make sure he fulfilled his weekly dose of the musty atmosphere that a thousand books held in a dimly-lit room, but the muffled whisper and frustrated sighs that came from the room next door – James and Carlos' room, held him and his ever-so-curious ears back with a metaphorical iron grip.

"Have you eaten _way_ too many corn dogs recently Carlos? Because I really feel like that gas has damaged your brain,"

"Hey!" Carlos yelped. "That's not very nice. You can say goodbye to sharing corn dogs next time I have one!"

"Don't worry Carlos. Kendall doesn't actually think that," James reassured. "Someone's just angry that they love someone they can't have,"

There was a loud smack, probably from Kendall to James, and Logan barely stifled a chuckle at the insanity that was his friends. But these amusing thoughts soon disintegrated and evolved back into curiosity.

"The fuck are you talking about Diamond?" Kendall snapped, "I don't love, let alone _like_, anybody right now; especially after Jo,"

Ah Jo: Kendall's only serious girlfriend. He had dated several other girls in the last ten years but none of them were quite like Jo. She had honey blonde hair and dark, round eyes – ones you could just stare at for days. It was obvious to anyone with eyes that she was pretty, and even more fitting that Kendall fell for Jo and she fell for him. They were often referred to as the 'Golden Couple' during high school and last several years after that. It was like they glowed around each other, as if they fed off each other's happiness.

They were perfect, until, you know, they broke up.

"_Please_," Carlos remarked sarcastically, "I've seen you look a certain way at a certain _friend_ of ours,"

"Yes," James mocked, "A certain devilishly handsome _friend_ of ours,"

The first thing that entered Logan's mind was: did Kendall have a crush on James?!

"I don't have a crush on _you_, James," Kendall snorted. "A little egotistical are we?"

"A guy can dream,"

Logan swallowed his urge to laugh, knowing that if he did, he would give away his location. And although all of him knew that what he was doing –_ spying_ on his best friends was definitely not in the 'bro code', he figured the library would survive for a few more minutes without him.

"Okay, so I wasn't talking about _James_," Carlos interjected.

There was a small moment of silence and Logan's heart stopped when he thought he had been caught eavesdropping. But Carlos continued and Logan could breathe again. "But I'm glad you suggested that you _do_ have a crush on someone!"

"Even if I did have a crush on someone, which I'm not saying I do," Kendall muttered. Logan could imagine him crossing his arms as he said this, arching a thick eyebrow for emphasis on the next words he was about to say; like it was a vow. "This someone wouldn't like me back. This someone wouldn't want me. This someone is too _good_ for me,"

Logan gulped at the tremble in Kendall's voice. He tiptoed away from the bedroom door and grabbed his backpack before leaving the apartment without the slam of a door. Usually, his mind would bubble with endless ideas on the content and number of books he would enlighten himself with today, but today, all he could think was: who was this magical being to have captured Kendall Knight's heart?

* * *

"How was the library, Logan?" James grinned, as Logan hung his scarf around a chair.

"Not good, I'm guessing," Carlos piped in, "You're back earlier than usual,"

Logan shook his head slightly and raised his head to meet his friends' friendly gazes. He nodded quietly; not sure if it was to notify them that he was, in fact, paying attention, or to help the overwhelming desire to know of the identity of Kendall's mystery girl disappear from his head before it drove him insane.

"Logan, where's the pizza?" Carlos asked, "I'm starving,"

"Yeah, pizza would go great with the action flick marathon on Channel 12 tonight," James said, grabbing a few cold cans of beer from the fridge.

"Shit," Logan murmured. Curse his stupidity and the ability Kendall and his stupid love life had on his memory. "I forgot guys, I'm so sorry,"

"Hey it's fine. Don't beat yourself up about it Logie bear," James teased. "We can just order some in,"

"It'll just cost more," a familiar voice mumbled, entering the kitchen in his trademark beanie and baggy sweats.

Logan's cheeks involuntarily flush with embarrassment.

"It's fine though," Carlos gritted through his teeth, "Right, _Kendall_?"

Crystal green eyes darted around the room and briefly – for a sliver of a second – made contact with Logan's, before agreeing, rather reluctantly, to Carlos.

"How _did_ you forget though, Logan?" Kendall enquired; his thick eyebrows knit together. Logan had a soft spot for those eyebrows of his – though he would've never admitted that to anyone else. Every time the blond raised one, or scrunched them, or anything, really, Logan couldn't help but feel light-headed.

Which was definitely weird because Kendall was his friend. His _best_ friend.

"Distracted, I guess," Logan waved off. He took a second to realise Kendall's crankiness to him for forgetting to bring home pizza, considering it was one of his favourite foods, and a small twinge of guilt made him throw Kendall's words back at him. "It's hard to get a certain someone out of my mind, you know?"

Carlos choked on his soda in reply, spraying bits of the drink everywhere into the air, and Logan could barely contain a giggle. James, being the supportive friend he was, rushed to his friend's side and helped him into the bathroom to clean his now-damp shirt. When the shorter of them stripped of his top, James scurried off to their shared room and took out a grey V-neck for Carlos to change into. He had to try to hide his blush when Carlos thanked him for being so helpful.

Kendall, on the other hand, just stared incredulously at Logan, paling at what he was suggesting.

_Shit. Does he like me?_

_Or worse – does he know that _I_ like _him_?_

"I was just kidding, guys!" Logan managed through a fit of laughter, "I don't like anyone right now. Not even Camille,"

Kendall couldn't help but feel a mix of emotions. Sure, he was glad that Logan was still as clueless as ever, having absolutely no idea on the hockey player's feelings for the resident genius, but there was also a surge of disappointment that Logan didn't feel the same way as he did. Kendall was already very aware that there was an almost non-existent chance that Logan would like him, and maybe even be in _love_ with him, but a small, yet stubborn part of him couldn't help but hope that one day, his affections would be reciprocated.

"Anyway…" James said, clearing his throat, to break the awkward silence that had engulfed the four. "I'll order the food and you guys can start the movies,"

"Why?" Logan blurted aloud. "You never like to order over the phone!"

Carlos appeared out of the doorway in a clean shirt, as James grunted in disbelief.

"Since when?"

"Uh, dude…since _ever_. You always mention how it makes your voice sound all weird," Logan retaliated, rolling his eyes. "So what's up?"

"What?" James exclaimed in an usually high-pitched voice. "I can't do something nice for my friends?"

"James…" Kendall deadpanned, as he and Carlos made their way beside Logan. Then, they crossed their arms over their chests at the same time, staring at James in a sort-of-smug manner, as if they knew everything, in an attempt to wear James down.

"Fine! I lost my lucky comb there last time I went there and I just want to see if they have it," James confessed. "Happy now?"

"Delighted," Logan smirked, and Kendall and Carlos couldn't help chuckle a little too.

* * *

Kendall Knight wasn't sure how the living room got so messy or why everyone was passed out, but he knew for sure that he didn't want to clean this apartment up before he had to be at the rink at seven. So when the movie marathon was finally over, he switched the television off and grabbed the empty beer cans that seemed to be in every corner and crevice in the vicinities, chucking them into large plastic bags so he could make one of the guys take out the following morning. Then he hit the empty pizza boxes and stacked them near the doorway, tossing the occasional pillow from the ground and back onto their sofa set.

Carlos was the shortest of the group, and probably, the lightest, so Kendall hauled his sorry ass over his shoulder. It wasn't too difficult, but the boy definitely had some muscle on him so he was heavier than expected. With a few bumps into coffee tables and a nudge in the shin, which really did kind of hurt, but it was alright when the load was off and on his bed.

James was a much more difficult person to move. Kendall was already relatively tall so the fact that James was a few inches taller than him made it basically impossible for Kendall to move him. Instead, he took a blanket from the cupboard and placed it over James' sleeping form.

Kendall inhaled sharply when he realized who was left. _Just stay calm Knight. You can do this. You're only going to be holding Logan, your best friend, for like two seconds before you let him down in your room._

Somehow, his internal pep talk had failed him as Kendall reached out with hesitant, jittery hands to scoop Logan up from the floor. Bending his knees, he lifted Logan up, bridal style, rather effortlessly, as if he was made to carry him.

Kendall groaned. That had sounded so lame – and so gay.

Kendall wasn't gay; he was sure of it. He had dated way too many girls to have swung for the other team. He liked the curves of a woman's body and they're sweet, sometimes-high-pitched voices. He liked holding them close and he liked hearing them laugh. But whenever he closed his eyes and tried to picture his future – one with a wife and kids and a big white house by the lake, his vision was blurred with tousled black hair and chocolate-brown eyes he had refused to melt into.

Slowly making his way to their bedroom, Kendall managed to avoid the hazardous cushions and hockey sticks and Logan's damned backpack that always made him look ridiculously attractive when he wore it over one of his muscular shoulders, so he could slip Logan underneath the covers. As he did, Logan stirred. Kendall shushed him reassuring, patted his head animatedly, before his best friend sighed contently, rolled onto his side, and returned to his slumber.

He was so fucking beautiful.

_Too bad he has no idea. _

_No idea about anything._

If this was any other day, and Kendall was completely sober, he would reluctantly rip his gaze away from Logan and collapse into bed. But he was feeling just the teeniest bit buzzed since he did have some beer to drink. So instead of hitting the sheets straight away, like he should be doing, his eyes lingered at Logan's chiseled jaw, his dark, long eyelashes and his soft-looking lips just for a few seconds, before slamming his head against the palm of his hand and throwing himself into another sleepless night.

* * *

Drums.

He could hear them, pounding tirelessly in his head. Through the slits of his eyes, he was overwhelmed by the sunshine that seeped its way through the gaps in the blinds.

When did the world get so bright?

_Boom. Boom. Boom._

What was that fucking noise?

The beat entwined with his racing pulse, as he slowly arose from his bed; eyes shut and face contorted with an undeniable sharp pain in the brunet's head. He collapsed back into bed and rolled onto one side, groaning slightly as he did. He so desperately wanted sleep to conquer him again but his mind was attempting to piece back together what exactly had happened last night.

Lucky comb. Movies. Beer.

In the _living _room, not his _bedroom_.

"I think we should call Kendall," a voice suggested, a little too loudly.

"Kendall's having some 'me, myself and hockey' time," someone else informed. "I really doubt he has his phone with him on the rink,"

Logan's eyebrows furrowed as something that felt like dissatisfaction on Kendall's lack of presence flooded his veins.

"But it's almost midday and Logan _still_ isn't awake yet,"

And then the identities of these voices clicked.

"Carlos? James?" Logan croaked. His mouth was dry.

_Really _dry.

The two boys' gaze, although bloodshot, diverted immediately to their friend in need.

"I am so so _so_ glad you're awake!" Carlos squealed, abruptly wrapping his arms around Logan's warm body. "Another hour without a word and I would've pronounced you dead,"

"Gee, thanks," Logan remarked sarcastically. There was an itch in his throat and what began as a feeble cough to get rid of it abruptly turned into a violent seizure of spluttering ones.

Carlos tended to panic in situations like this, as he jumped up and began to pace around the room like a madman, mumbling things like _Oh my god, what if he dies? How are we going to tell Kendall?!_ However, James Diamond kept a cool head and rolled his eyes at the Latino boy, before his arm shot out to the bedside table.

"I think Kendall left this for you," James said, handing over a class of water to Logan. Then, James gestured Carlos to help Logan up so that he was sitting almost upright in the bed. "Take the aspirin too,"

"Thanks," Logan mumbled.

"How's the hangover?" James said; his facial expression serious. "It must be pretty bad for you to sleep in till noon. Carlos over here was just about to have an asthma attack or something,"

"Was not!" Carlos pouted, playfully punching James in the arm.

"I'm alright, just a little hungry. I didn't actually drink that much to have the worst hangover. This is like…a manageable level of hangover, you know?" Logan smiled genuinely, as the worried boys mirrored his elated expression. "Thanks for your concern, though,"

"No problem," they both replied, getting ready to leave the room so Logan could rest a little bit more.

Though before they did, Logan interrupted them.

"But I'm never drinking again," Logan warned, as his stomach grumbled and shattered the serious ambience he was trying to create, "Sometimes I wonder why I'm friends with you guys,"

It sounded like he was ungrateful, but James and Carlos grinned knowingly at each other. They knew he secretly appreciated their efforts and he was flattered by how much they cared about them. Additionally and more importantly, they realised that the real reason for his sour mood wasn't just due to his skull-splitting headache, but also because of the absence of the one and only blond-hockey-player-turned-singer.

"…So who wants corn dogs for breakfast?"

* * *

An hour later, James and Carlos were sick of Logan's inability to leave his bed so they decided to go out for corn dogs. They had technically eaten breakfast already; since they were much more accustomed to dealing with hangovers than Hortense, but Carlos was incessantly begging James to take him and the taller boy seriously couldn't resist him and his stupid puppy dog eyes.

"I hate you sometimes," James complained, grabbing his scarf from the rack, "I hope you're bringing your own wallet this time!"

"But James!" Carlos exclaimed, as if he were ten. "You always pay!"

"Well, I'm broke," he shrugged. "Spent all my money on _Hair Care_ weekly,"

"That's stupid!" Carlos protested. "Why would you think I have money then? You _know_ I spent all _my _money on that _Helmet Heaven_ magazine!"

"Meaning you only had like three dollars in your wallet to start with?!"

And that was the last Logan heard of the two.

Apartment 2J fell into a deep silence and Logan smiled to himself. His friends were such idiots sometimes. Caring idiots – but idiots nevertheless. He wanted to snicker and ponder on how lucky, yet at the same time _unlucky_ he was to have such friends but before he could, his eyelids fluttered shut and he pressed his palms together, fitting them under his head as he turned onto his side.

But then the door swung open again.

"Just buy Carlos those stupid corndogs he loves so much, James!" Logan snapped irritably; not bothering to open his eyes. It was a surprise to him that he yelled during a time where he wanted nothing more than to sleep – and an even bigger surprise when he realised that what he had done didn't even make his head throb.

Well, too much.

"James just borrowed a twenty for me so he's taking Carlos out now," Kendall replied, amusement laced throughout his voice, making Logan's chest swell.

Damn Kendall's voice.

"It's like one o'clock, Kendall and you've been at the rink since seven," Logan said dryly. "Where have you been?"

"Oh, you know, the usual, hanging out with Lucy," he brushed off. "Getting back together with Jo…"

Logan wasn't expecting that.

"What?" Logan uttered throatily. "Why?"

It was a simple and pure question. There was no venom, no malice in Logan's voice. If his eyes were opened, they would be pleading, boring into Kendall's very soul, as if urging him to reconsider.

But they weren't.

Logan always knew Kendall would chose Jo to be with when it came down to the Lucy versus Jo showdown and they both knew that was the right decision – he had so much history and chemistry and whatnot with Jo that it would've been foolish to throw away for some brief encounter with an aspiring rock-star.

And then it hit him.

Was _Jo_ the one Kendall thought was too good for him?

"We were just talking," Kendall brushed off. It bothered Logan that Kendall hadn't gone into more detail but he was too tired and thirsty to argue. "And I just realised Jo was the one if I had to choose between the two,"

Logan simply nodded, attempting to ignore the fact that the volume of Kendall's voice was increasing, so he could tell he was getting closer.

"Do you feel any better, Logan?" Kendall asked, "You were completely out cold when I carried you yesterday,"

There was such sincerity in Kendall's soft voice that it made the corners of Logan's mouth twitch. He was pretty fortunate to have a best friend like Kendall Knight in his life.

"Wait, what?" Logan shouted, needing clarification immediately. "You carried me?"

"Well, yeah," Kendall chuckled, "How else do you think you ended up in your own bed?"

Logan's face heated up as he felt Kendall's gaze over him. He opened his eyes and wasn't blinded by the intense light but rather, a different form of intense light.

Intense green eyes.

"Thank you," Logan murmured, his eyes softening as he stared at his best friend.

"James and Carlos said you looked and felt like shit this morning," Kendall said, almost as if he was in a daze. He rubbed his thumb affectionately against Logan's cheekbone, making the blond's heartbeat irregular. All he hoped right then was that his best friend couldn't hear the pulse that pounded in his ears.

"I feel gross," Logan whined, shrugging off Kendall's touch, which caused him to feel the teeniest bit of rejection, "But I'll live,"

Kendall smiled at the shorter boy. Logan Mitchell was already as adorable as people came, but seeing him, wrapped up in blankets, with his hair sticking in odd directions, was almost an overload of cuteness.

Even with a hangover.

"Are you still mad at me for forgetting the pizza?"

Kendall froze at the quiet vulnerability in Logan's usually-warm voice. It kind of tugged at the edges of his heart to know that he might have caused that.

Without thinking, Kendall bent over and feathered a chaste kiss on Logan's forehead, before the tips of his ears transformed to a bright scarlet colour.

Kendall was most definitely not mad at him.

Well at least not now, anyway.

And as Kendall scurried out of the room, Logan, even in his bedridden state, kind of felt like doing somersaults.

* * *

**So…what do you guys think? I'd really appreciate some feedback via a review. Let me know if I should continue this story – it's an idea that's been engraved in my head for quite some time now!**

**inspire-the-writer-x3  
(P.S I have done a proof-read but I'm human so don't kill me if there are mistakes.)**


	2. Stuck

**Hey all,  
Firstly, I have to say a huge THANK YOU for all the reviews, favourites and follows. I'm very flattered by your kind words and so, I present to you, Chapter 2 of No Idea! **

**I'd like to especially thank those who reviewed, including: LoveSparkle, Doomedphsyx2030, KSchmidtluvr24, ILoveBTRandKogan, GLJ4, lilygirl42001 and I Love KL! **

**Also, although this is primarily a Kogan story, you'll be seeing a little glimpse of Jarlos here! Hehe ;D**

**Hope you guys like this chapter – and don't forget to leave me a review!**

**inspire-the-writer-x3  
(P.S: So I just realised that this story is basically a reflection of my life. I'm like the Kendall and my…uh…should we say crush (?) is just as, if not more, oblivious as Logan.)**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Big Time Rush. If I did, I'd be married to one of them by now…Don't own the original picture used for this story either. I only editted it.The original picture I found was on: freepostermaker pk7jtuytjk / KENDALL-AND-LOGAN [with no spaces]

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO: Stuck**

Unruly grumbles from Logan's stomach interrupted his slumber. His eyes tiredly glanced at the digital clock on his bedside table and it was already half-past six.

_Oh god_, Logan thought, _I've wasted my entire day!_

Although any normal, lazy person would remain in bed and just sleep through the night until the morning dawned over, considering that there wasn't really a point to get up now, Logan shuffled out of bed until his feet met with the carpet floor. Then, he grabbed a sweater that hung lazily over his desk chair and tossed it over his torso, before leaving the room to see his best friends.

2J was silent; almost eerily so. The lights were all off and Logan could tell by inspecting the nonexistent shoes beside the front door that no one was home.

Within a second, the door bell chimed from behind him – which was weird, because usually, anyone who wanted to enter the apartment would just give a gentle but firm knock.

Was he in some sort of horror movie?

Logan grasped the knob and although he wouldn't admit it to anyone, he secretly hoped that it was one of his friends.

"Hey Logan," a sweet voice greeted. Logan blinked twice, definitely not expecting _her_ to be here. "I'm looking for Kendall. Is he here right now?"

The girl that stood in front of Logan wasn't at all bad looking. She had kind eyes and blonde hair, and her gentle features complemented her skinny frame. He stood there in a daze, eyes bulging, as his mind wondered why she was here. But it was her coral summer dress, tan wedges and natural but noticeable makeup that gave it all away.

And he'd be damned if he didn't admit on how weird that made him feel.

"Logan!" James exclaimed, as his best friends strode towards 2J. "It's good to see you're up! And hey who's –"

Logan's mouth gaped open like a fish, as the girl spun around and smiled shyly at the blond. It made Logan's feel immensely awkward. He wasn't quite sure why, but it did. Kendall looked just as surprised as Logan did when he first saw the girl.

"Jo," Kendall breathed. "What are you doing here?"

"To surprise you, duh," she giggled, placing a wet kiss on his cheek. Kendall blushed and his heart swelled a little. He really did love her. It had been too long.

Logan didn't have to say much else, so he left his best friend and his again-girlfriend to it. Leaving the door open, he walked back into the apartment, with a tired hand through his normally-perfectly-gelled-hair. James and Carlos, of course, followed Logan, both concerned and secretly_ glad_ that Logan was acting this way.

"I told you Logan had feelings!" Carlos whispered, shutting the door behind them to give Kendall and Jo some privacy. "And you thought he was a robot!"

"Well, it explains why the boy's a mini Einstein!" James pouted, before the Latino squeezed his ass playfully.

"You guys seriously act like a couple," Logan deadpanned; his eyes dark. "Get a room or I'll have to push you into one,"

James scoffed. "Like you have the strength for that in your current condition. You still look like a sick dog,"

Carlos bent over in laughter while Logan shot them daggers.

"So not in the mood, guys,"

"Why?" Carlos teased, "Feeling a little…oh I don't know…_jealous_?"

"Of you guys?" Logan snorted dryly. "I think I've been more jealous of toast,"

"He _does_ love toast," James shrugged, making Carlos crack up once again.

Logan threw his hands in the air in frustration and collapsed onto the couch, fingers rubbing his sore temples. His best friends really did know how to drive him insane.

"Just admit it makes you feel uncomfortable that Kendall's back together with Jo," Carlos encouraged, as he sat down beside Hortense.

Logan groaned. "Why? What would that gain?"

"You'd be surprised," James winked.

"I mean, if he likes her, then he should be with her," Logan said earnestly. "But if she makes him feel inadequate and incompetent and just not on par with her, he shouldn't be with her. Hell, he shouldn't be with _anyone_ that makes him feel anything less than perfect,"

"What…what would make you think she makes Kendall feel like shit?" James stumbled. Carlos quickly grabbed onto his arm and the two of them looked like deer caught in the headlights of a rapidly approaching car.

Logan inhaled sharply – not sure of how to answer James' question without revealing his own secret of eavesdropping on his best friends' private conversation. So instead, he remained stoic and answered cryptically.

"Let's just say I know more than you give me credit for,"

And as Logan returned to his room to crawl under the covers for another day, a certain hockey player's ear was glued to the door when he said this; clearly unbeknownst to him. Kendall could felt like he was falling apart at the seams, closing his eyes and imagining the shorter boy's chocolate brown eyes and crooked smile. He was too sweet; too selfless, and although best friends were meant to be like Logan and put their friend's happiness in front of their own, there was an edge to his voice that made him suggest that maybe he did have a shot with Logan.

It was enough to make Kendall reevaluate the decisions he's made.

* * *

Night dawned over the boys and Logan still felt like shit. Carlos and James played video games till midnight but it was well past one in the morning now and he could hear their soft snores coming from the next room.

Logan, however, was still wide awake; his thoughts consuming him whole.

It was kind of funny, Logan thought, laughing bitterly to himself. He could read a million books from the library in one night and the information would so easily absorb in and even easier to regurgitate back to his friends and family. He was so incredibly gifted in academics and memorizing Shakespeare and whatnot, but when it came to admitting things, knowing how to act around others and what to say to awkward situations that involved his love life…he didn't have a single clue.

There was no book that he could ever check out from the library that allowed him to decipher the mix of conflicting emotions he was feeling.

From a best friend perspective, he should've been ecstatic that Kendall was finally reunited with Jo. He remembered how broken Kendall was that she had to leave for New Zealand. Although he wouldn't admit it, there were days at a time where Kendall would whimper in his sleep and Logan had to get out of bed to comfort him, whispering reassuring words so the blond would stop shaking and his eyebrows, those busy beasts would relax. The fact that Jo was able to come back from her movie deal and _chose_ to return to the Palm Woods was enough of a gesture to showcase her love for Kendall.

But of course, she didn't expect the first sight she'd encounter when she back home would be Kendall's lips to be glued to Lucy's.

And if Logan were honest with himself, he'd know that it was a huge surprise to him too.

_Why Lucy?_ he'd ask himself at times._ Lucy wasn't even Kendall's 'type'. _At least Jo was sweet, caring…perfect; just like Kendall. They were both attractive. They were both rising stars, basically on the very verge of fame, if not already riding on it. They were both blonde, beautiful…bold.

They were both so fucking perfect that it gave Logan a headache every time he thought about it.

He whimpered, realizing that he desperately needed another aspirin if he was going to get any sleep tonight, so he got up and entered the kitchen. The dry soles of his feet met with the cool marble tiles, oddly calming his nerves, and taking a quick swig of water and popping the pill into his mouth, he swallowed them in one gulp.

But as he did, Logan heard a familiar set of keys jingle and a mop of hair he could identify from any distance away enter the apartment.

"Mornin'," Kendall greeted casually, tossing his beanie over the coat rack.

Logan's mouth scowled in a simply unimpressed manner.

"Morning?!" he sneered, shocked at Kendall. "It's like fucking one in the morning! Why the hell are you home so late?!"

Kendall shrugged, feeling fatigue that he never had experienced before. He had been up for over eighteen hours now, and he desperately wanted sleep to wash over him. His limbs were still sore from practice and they almost felt like paper, while his heavy eyelids couldn't stay up any longer as his headache droned on and on and fucking _on_. The last thing he needed was a lecture from his best friend.

"I'm really tired, Logan. Can we talk about this later?"

"No," Logan huffed, glaring at him. "Where have you been, Kendall?"

"With Jo," Kendall responded nonchalantly.

Logan chuckled harshly to himself. He tried to cover it up with a few sarcastic remarks on whether Kendall got lucky tonight, but Kendall could see through the façade Logan had adopted by inspecting his clenched fists and fiery eyes.

Something he had said or done had hurt him.

"Look, Logan," Kendall sighed. Unintentionally, Kendall stretched out his arm and grabbed Logan's shoulder. Logan must've flexed his muscles underneath his cotton on shirt because the movements made Kendall feel as if the wind had suddenly been knocked out of his body, and he had difficulty breathing and even more difficulty controlling his raging hormones.

Logan fell silent, resisting the urge to lean into Kendall's warm touch just a little bit more.

"I can take care of myself. I'm a big boy," Kendall explained tenderly, subconsciously rubbing small circles on Logan's shoulder.

Suddenly he felt hot. _Very_ hot.

"But no, Logan. I didn't sleep with Jo,"

"…what?" Logan yelped. He was kind of glad that he was shocked at this because it snapped him out of whatever trance Kendall's touch had forced him into. "But she's…perfect! And you guys love each other! And –"

"Goodnight Logan," was the last thing Logan heard, before his ears caught onto the slam of their bedroom door.

* * *

The boys' break was now officially over. Gustavo had been pretty generous to them, giving them a total of two weeks off in the middle of the year to step back from their crazy schedule of working on the latest tracks for the Big Time Rush third album and practicing for their upcoming _Big Time Blowout_ tour. This probably was going to be one of them most physically and mentally demanding tours the band ever done, considering that it was going to be extremely hard work to learn new choreography and new lyrics, and juggle that with their own erratic lives.

They had left at eight in the morning for the Rocque Records studio and it was almost three when Gustavo finally gave them a break for lunch. Kelly, being one of the best assistants ever for putting up with Gustavo's screaming, ordered takeout for the band, and within minutes, their double cheeseburgers had been devoured by their ravenous stomachs.

"_That_," Gustavo yelled, pointing at what he referred to as 'dogs' with two index fingers, "Was the most disgusting thing I have ever seen,"

"Hey!" Kendall retaliated, as he wiped his mouth with a napkin. "You try skipping out on breakfast and then working on harmonies for six hours!"

"I've been here working on the third album since six o'clock in the morning!" Gustavo shouted. He had suddenly shifted out of his seating position and moved closer to the blond; his beard almost tickling Kendall's chin. "So I have tried that, _dog_,"

"Will you guys every stop fighting?" Kelly groaned. She took a small sip of her orange juice and tucked her leather organizer under her arm, as the rest of the boys only just laughed.

"Have you ever thought of Kendall as one to give up?" James smirked.

"Well he should stop wasting his vocals on arguing with me, and sing better instead!" Gustavo snapped irritably, moving away from Kendall and returning to behind his desk. "The _Big Time Blowout _concert announcement is only a month or so away and we haven't even finished the third album yet in time for its release!"

"He has a point," Kelly sighed. "We need to get this new album out to the fans on the eve of the concert announcement. Griffin won't take any other day as an answer,"

The boys groaned tiredly, flopping back into the couch.

"We just came back from vacation and we're already under so much stress!" Carlos pouted, earning a sympathetic pat on the back from Kendall.

"The fans do need to hear something new, though," Logan reasoned. "I mean, they're the reason we've been so successful and can even put on the _Big Time Blowout_ concert,"

Kendall exhaled in an exasperated manner, knowing that his band-mate was right. He noticed the dark shadows under Carlos' usually-bright eyes, and the fact that James was currently slouching, despite never _ever_ slouching, as the drama king insisted it was bad for his future modeling career, validated the fact that the band was exhausted.

And Logan's yawn, which he attempted to hide by covering his mouth with his palm, made the corners of Kendall's eyes crinkle. Sure, he still felt a bit guilty for ignoring Logan's incessant questions about him and Jo earlier this morning, but he couldn't resist the effortless charm that was Hortense Mitchell. If he remained there in his presence, all alone, in the dark, any longer, he probably would've lost the tiny amount of self-control he had left.

It took everything in him to walk into their shared bedroom and _not_ crawl underneath the covers with Logan.

James, although relatively vain, was fully aware of the things his physical attributes did to _both_ women and men. This was probably why he noticed Kendall's staring softly – but still rather creepily at the brunet, and he had to put a stop it immediately before everyone found out about his little crush.

"Fine!" James huffed, diverting attention away from Kendall. Abruptly, he stood up from his seat and threw his cheeseburger wrapper into the bin. His dream had always been to be famous – to grow up in the limelight, adored by millions of fans for his talents, whether it was acting, singing or modeling. James Diamond, just like his parents was driven and determined to make his dream a reality.

And he wasn't about to let his best friends, no matter how much he loved them, screw it up for him.

"Let's get back to work then, shall we?"

* * *

Kendall wasn't exactly sure how he ended up in a room filled with heavy breathing, the ever-so-not-so-subtle stench of sweat and scratchy shuffling of sneakers against the floor. He wrinkled his nose; this place being the last place he wanted to be in was fighting for his life in an intense battlefield after an exhausting day of Gustavo's intense grilling.

The colourful lights spanned through the room, and Kendall, not trying to impress anyone or anything, did a backward roll, before his back met with a wall. His mind was on high alert, knowing that his two best friends would be lurking around the vicinities; fully armed and ready to fire. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead and trailed down the sides of his face, almost like watery sideburns. When he imagined that, he chuckled to himself and he heard Carlos whisper that he heard something – something that sounded a lot like Kendall. However, when he peaked through a tiny crack in the wall, they proceeded in the opposite direction and Kendall was conflicted whether to swear mentally to himself, as his stupidity had almost given away his position or sigh with relief.

His green eyes caught sight onto a familiar figure, hunched over in a corner; his brown eyebrows furrowed as he inspected his gun. _How can anyone be this fucking adorable?_ Kendall thought angrily. _How can someone _not_ be into you?!_

It just wasn't fair.

And without thinking, Kendall stumbled over towards Logan, shooting James in the shoulder once as he did.

"Kendall!" Logan exclaimed, looking at Kendall from over his shoulder, "You scared me,"

His chocolate brown eyes still glistened in the darkness with that undeniably sexy trademark spark, making Kendall swallow his own tongue. He glanced down, averting his gaze from Logan's eyes; only for his green orbs to trail along Logan's physique.

It was official – his black V-neck was too bloody tight for his body. Kendall could basically see the muscles Logan usually hid behind a sweater vest or a long-sleeved shirt.

Kendall Knight was _not_ attracted to guys. As vulgar as it sounded, he did _not_ like dick. He had no problems with his friends being gay, or even his family being gay, but when it came to himself…he just never saw himself like that.

He was with Jo. A girl. And a beautiful one too.

So why was he having not-so-PG thoughts about his best friend?

Kendall wanted to gauge his brain out, but instead his arms reached out and spun Logan around swiftly, and he wanted more than anything to feel those soft, pink lips against his. His eyes darkened and although Logan couldn't see very clearly, given their environment, he could tell that Kendall was thinking about something – and thinking about it hard. But, their thoughts were fleeting when a certain helmet-clad boy throwing his head back in manic laughter as he prepared to shoot them with his gun, appeared in the corner of Kendall's eye. Instantly, the blond fingers sprawled against Logan's chest and Kendall bit his lip to contain the light fluttering sensations in the pit of his stomach, they both were able to avoid Carlos' shots.

"What…what was that?" Logan asked loudly; his voice floating on tops of the waves of music being blasted through the vibrant speakers in the room.

Kendall swallowed, as he released a breath he never realised he had been holding.

"Just didn't want you to be tagged," Kendall smiled shakily, patting his best friend on the back. "We better get them back for almost killing us, yeah?"

Logan nodded enthusiastically and began to pace forward; his knees bent and mind alert, while Kendall followed him, feeling immensely dissatisfied at the turn of events.

* * *

When the boys finally got home, Kendall didn't say a word to the others except announcing grumpily that he was going to take a shower first. Although he wouldn't admit this, losing to Carlos and James was rather humiliating and it left the others baffled by the Kendall's silent and deadly competitive side.

It didn't help that Kendall was all hot and bothered at the lack of action recently and images of a handsome genius' lips; his irresistible mouth constantly bombarded his poorly-protected mind.

After a scalding shower, Kendall changed out of his sweaty, sticky clothes into a cotton shirt and dark jeans. As he left the room, his nose was flooded with the aroma of Carlos' infamous macaroni and cheese, as well as Logan's snicker-doodles, which came from the recipe his mum had created.

Damn, he must've taken a long shower.

_Whatever it takes to get the fact that Logan and I lost a game of laser-tag to James and Carlos._

_Whatever it takes to get _him_ out of my head._

James raised an eyebrow at Kendall suspiciously as he left the room, but Kendall ignored it and headed for the door.

"Hey Kendall," Logan greeted softly. Kendall's head immediately turned around and he wanted to melt right then and there at how Logan was dressed. He was in his mother's checkered apron, with matching red and white bow oven mitts to match.

Was it wrong that he was kind of enjoying this look on Logan?

Maybe a little _too_ much?

"What, Logan?" Kendall barked. He was not in the mood to have sexual fantasies about his best friend; in his _mum's_ clothes, nevertheless.

"I…uh, we made dinner and dessert," Logan pointed out sheepishly. It made Kendall feel a twinge of guilt. "Don't you want to have some?"

"Maybe later," he brushed off, swinging the door open. "Don't wait up for me,"

"Why was he so weird?" Carlos said. He scratched his head as he did, while Logan placed his desserts onto a cooling rack.

"I think he's being a sore loser," Logan laughed in a hushed voice.

He knew it was more than that though.

"Logan," Carlos began, "Yes, Kendall _is_ a crazy competitive person, but he would never do anything to jeopardize our friendship. Even for a stupid laser-tag game,"

"Maybe it's about a certain crush of his? And how he has the insane idea he's not good enough for them?" Logan proposed; so quietly that Carlos had to strain his hearing a little to make sure the doctor-to-be had uttered those exact words.

"Okay, you're going to have to stop being so…fuzzy with what you're trying to say!" Carlos shouted, clutching at his helmet. "Do you know Kendall has a crush on someone?"

"Firstly, I think you mean vague, not fuzzy," Logan muttered. He moved towards the sink and tidied up the area so that doing the dishes later would become just that bit easier. "And secondly, yeah, I do. And I think I know who it is too,"

Carlos gasped and Logan shot him a confused look. But Carlos recovered quickly, cleared his throat and prodded on.

"Who do you think he likes?"

But as Logan opened his mouth to reply, James came out in nothing but a towel wrapped around his thin hips.

"Where the hell did you put the new laundry, Carlos?!" James snapped angrily; his wet hair releasing droplets onto the carpet. "I can't find it anywhere!"

"James!" Carlos howled, shielding his eyes. Yeah, he had seen his best friends naked at once point in his life, but it felt so much weirder when he was in the middle of a covert mission to discover what was going on through Hortense's head.

"I'm serious, Carlos," James said lowly. He leaned close to him and pointed a finger at him, as Logan heard the Latino beside him swallow anxiously. "Where are my fucking clothes?!"

Carlos struggled for words, as he watched water slide down the tanned skin of his best friend at an agonizingly-slow pace. Logan could almost feel; no, _taste_ the tension between the two, and he wasn't sure why this was happening but he had to speak up before James murdered Carlos for losing half his wardrobe.

"I think Kendall actually did the laundry this time around, James," Logan interjected between the two. "Maybe he left it in our room by accident instead,"

"I'll go check," James grumbled, "Speaking of Kendall, where is he?"

"Knowing him, probably at the rink," Carlos shrugged. He grabbed a plate and piled some mac and cheese onto it, offering it to Logan, as James went to Logan and Kendall's room on some sort of scavenger hunt for his clothes.

"You don't really think that, do you?" Logan said, his breath hitching with concern.

Carlos glanced at him with sad eyes.

"No, I don't think I do," he sighed, as he spooned some of his dinner into his mouth, "But he's Kendall. He'll be alright,"

Logan ducked his head down and poked at his food, desperately hoping that Carlos was right.

But just like Carlos, he knew he wasn't.

* * *

**Yeah…I wasn't quite sure how to end this chapter. However, I do have an idea on where the next chapter's going to go from here.**

**Let's just say someone's union, or rather _re_union with someone, will leave another someone a little angry, confused and maybe even a little hurt.**

**Until then, please leave me a review and spam away with favourites, alerts, etc. Your support seriously motivates my procrastinating-butt to write, haha **

**And I gotta ask – where do you think Kendall's gone to?**

**inspire-the-writer-x3**


	3. Til I Forget About You

**Hey guys :)**

**Thanks again for all you lovely reviewers, including: LoveSparkle, Doomedphsyx2030, spookeje10, KSchmidtluvr24, ILoveBTRandKogan and guest reviewers!**

**I hope this chapter continues to impress you and that it answers some of your questions, like the guys' ages, etc. It is a little longer than the other ones, but that's coz I really didn't want to chop the ending off and place it in another chapter. So for continuity's sake, here's over 4.5k of glorious drama!**

**Also, please leave me a review! Your support really motivates me to continue this story. I was a little unsure of it at first but you've made me feel comfortable with writing 'No Idea'. I must warn you guys though that it may be a couple of weeks before my next update, but extra reviews implies extra motivation for me to get it up earlier :P**

**Hope to hear from you guys!  
inspire-the-writer-x3**

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Big Time Rush. If I did, I'd be married to one of them by now…Don't own the original picture used for this story either. I only editted it.__The original picture I found was on: freepostermaker pk7jtuytjk / KENDALL-AND-LOGAN [with no spaces]_

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: Til I Forget About You**

After James finally put a shirt and a pair of jeans on, Carlos was glad, to say the least. He had never felt so flustered, so embarrassed; so put on the spot like that. It was odd; ridiculously so, that he had reacted in a stuttering, sweaty kind of manner. Although James was usually the one who contained the most 'swagger' and whatnot, Carlos was the one that was irrevocably honest and sweet, thereby containing the most composure in stressful situations, since he always blatantly pointed out the truth.

James made him lose that. James made him almost feel like...Logan – anxious, unsure and worried; all the characteristics that did _not _define Carlos Garcia.

It was odd, to say the least.

"I'm going to look for him," James announced, grabbing his leather jacket off the coat rack. "You guys should stay here just in case he gets back,"

"He said he wouldn't be back for a while," Logan murmured; almost disappointedly.

Carlos smiled reassuringly at Logan, as he took Logan's half-finished plate of macaroni and cheese and his own plate to the sink.

"We'll text you if he comes back," Carlos said. He turned the tap on and began scrubbing the dishes. It was Logan's turn to do them, but he could tell that he wasn't exactly in the mood to inform them on riveting details of the different PH levels of detergent.

Logan sighed back into the couch, grasping his head with his hands. Despite Kendall not saying more than the necessary words to him before his sudden exit and his earnest belief that Kendall's behaviour wasn't about losing the laser-tag competition, he couldn't help the pit of guilt that bubbled in his chest. Sure, he was lousy at laser-tag and most sports, with the exception of hockey and maybe he shouldn't have been hinting that he knew about Kendall's secret crush; emphasis on the 'secret', but Kendall was rational and reasonable, and he would never walk out on the band or their friendship over something so insignificant.

Right?

Logan groaned, as Carlos finished up with the dirty dishes. He placed them in the dishwasher and set up the appropriate settings, before taking a seat beside his best friend with an immense amount of fear and remorse on his face.

"Logan..."

"This is my fault, isn't it?" Logan whispered; saying it more as a fact than a question.

Carlos' heart really went out for the brunet, as he wrapped his arms around his shaking torso.

"Of course not, Logan," he stated with as much confidence as he could, "Kendall's probably just PMS-ing or something. Just like the reason for your belief in the inexistence in aliens, there must be a logical – and scientific reason for all of this,"

"I hope so," Logan breathed, "I really do,"

* * *

James hated taking the bus.

The odd stench of sweat and pee wafted through the air. The heir to the Diamond cosmetic business wrinkled his nose disgustingly, crossing his arms over his muscular form. He definitely wasn't used to riding in such transport after travelling in limousines to the studio and back, and flying in private planes and large, lush tour buses during their tours. The colourful lights that exhibited the vibrant LA night life danced beside his reflection on the scratched bus window. James exhaled with exhaustion, running a hand through his brown locks; wishing he was sinking into his soft mattress rather than being here.

Stupid Kendall. If James wasn't out in public right now, he'd punch a wall or break a door or something. It was very out of character for his best friend – a guy he had known before kindergarten to act out like this. James will admit that Kendall did have a temper, like any other normal person, but it was unlike him to walk away from his friends. From what Carlos had told him, Kendall was definitely mad at someone or something, and James, although valuing his beauty sleep, stepped up from the group to find him.

"Wow," a voice drawled humourously, "Never thought I'd see _the_ James Diamond take the bus,"

James looked up and saw mysterious but glistening brown eyes stare at him.

"_So_ not in the mood, Camille," James grumbled, slouching back into his seat. "Besides, what are _you _doing on the bus?"

"I always take the bus. My auditions are usually always out of the Palm Woods area and out in the city," Camille shrugged. She took the liberty of taking a seat next to James and continued to investigate why James was not with the other Big Time Rush members. "So why are you here by yourself, James?"

James really didn't want to open up and confess all his troubles – not right now, anyway, and especially not to Camille. Even though the whole 'I kissed Camille, aka Logan's girlfriend at the time' fiasco was put behind them all, James had yet to understand how he had put himself in such a compromising position in the first place. The fact that thoughts of taking it even further than kissing with Camille ran through his mind at the time was more than enough for James to take a step back – or a few from the actress. It didn't matter that he didn't feel anything like _that _for her now. It was just...James Diamond wasn't the betrayer – the one that lets the team down; lets his teammates down.

So the fact that he did really sucked.

Camille studied James' dark eyes and wondered what was going through the brunet's mind to make him so...silent. He noticed her gaze but he guessed she was kind of oblivious to James' slow and steady plan that spanned over the last few years to distance himself away from her. She and James were very similar, and she'd be damned if he wasn't aware of it too. They were both driven to reach their full potentials within the entertainment business and yet, at the same time, crazy and overly dramatic with their antics that none of their friends took seriously, even when they were being dead-serious.

But she wasn't dumb, and caught on immediately.

"Are you ignoring me, James?"

Sighing, he shook his head. The last thing he wanted to be today was a hypocrite. He was already peeved off at Kendall's performance and was not ready to be compared to him.

"Then why aren't you responding to me?" she pointed out blankly. "Did I do something or say something to make you upset with me?"

"No, Camille, it's not you," James said reassuringly. It wasn't a _complete_ lie. "I've just got a lot on my mind right now,"

"Well we won't be at the Palm Woods for another fifteen minutes," she smiled, placing a gentle hand on top of his. "So let's hear it,"

James opened his mouth to protest but she slipped in before he did, saying that she wasn't taking 'no' as an answer. He just chuckled lightly at her determination that definitely mirrored his, and then, he began to speak.

* * *

"K-K-Kendall!"

He didn't really know what was possessing him at this point to trail a path of messy, sloppy kisses down Jo's soft white skin; his tongue tracing lazily around her erect nipple as one of his hands hurriedly undo her jeans. Her back arched excitedly off the mattress as her hands tangled through Kendall's blonde hair, silently urging him to continue his actions so he could reach his destination – her very hot and wet destination.

"Kendall..." she panted heavily, staring at him with drooping, dark eyes, "_Please_,"

Kendall could feel her heart beat rapidly, but at this point, her needs weren't important. The strain in Kendall's jeans was fucking mind-numbing. No, what was killing his mind was the fact that he was pissed. Kendall Knight was really damned pissed. He shouldn't have acted that way to his friends. He shouldn't have been so rash and irrational and just left without saying when he'd be back and where he was going.

But mostly, he shouldn't have said what he did to Logan. It wasn't Logan's fault that he was so bloody adorable and arousing – that's just how he was. Kendall should've blamed himself that he let Logan affect him in this way. It made his thoughts; _any_ thoughts at all, whether it be deciding what to have for breakfast or what colour socks to wear that day cloud with an immeasurable amount of uncertainty. Kendall groaned and Jo took this as one of pleasure, so she flipped them over and straddled him. He gladly let her take charge, as the fact that the fearless leader himself was actually feeling something utterly mind-consuming; with absolutely no control on what was coming next in life, what Logan or he could be made him paralyzed with fear.

His eyes shut as he suppressed a groan from escaping his throat and let sex take his mind of how much admitting he had feelings for Logan to himself would change not only his life but James', Carlos', and most importantly, Logan's.

Kendall would do anything to forget about Logan right now, even if it was a meaningless fuck with his girlfriend that he didn't even feel_ half_ the passion for when compared with the brunette boy. His emotions were all frazzled and uncoordinated with his life, making the love sector of his existence a continuingly difficult one.

He needed to forget about Logan, yet with every moan, touch and kiss; he wished it was him just a little bit more.

And Kendall hated himself for it.

* * *

Logan was pacing.

He usually never paced around the apartment unless something really bad had happened and the resident genius was trying desperately to figure out a plan to get the hockey-heads out of whatever mess they had somehow landed themselves into _this_ time.

"Logan," Carlos started, "Calm down,"

"Calm down?!" Logan hissed, throwing his hands into the air in exasperation. "I don't know if you've noticed Carlos but it's almost ten-thirty now and James, _nor_ Kendall is back yet!"

"Yeah, I know," Carlos agreed dejectedly. "But stressing here while James is doing the best he can – it really isn't going to do anything...except stress me more,"

Logan sighed and sat down on the couch, rather reluctantly, while Carlos grabbed some blankets from the closet and handed one over to Logan. Both boys sensed it was going to be a long night, which really sucked considering they had to be back in the studio the following morning at eight.

"James should've called by now to give us an update," Logan sniffled. Carlos could've sworn he heard a quiver in his voice, but when he glanced over, Logan appeared fine.

The shorter of the two grabbed his cell phone and found James in his contacts, in which the pretty boy had so conveniently renamed as 'Bandana Man'. Carlos chuckled a little and showed Logan it, creating a small smile on Logan's pale face. Feeling extremely proud with the progress towards bettering Logan's mood, Carlos pressed the green button and pressed the phone against his ear.

But after a few rings, it went to voicemail.

"James isn't picking up," Carlos admitted, causing Logan to bolt out of his seat.

"That's it! I'm going to find them!"

Logan began striding towards the door, but the Latino was faster than him. Blocking the door with his back, Carlos used a hand to push Logan back a little and stare at him with large, vulnerable eyes.

"If Mrs Knight was here, you know what she'd say?" Carlos murmured, "She'd say at times like these we'd have to stick together. We're not only a band, Logan – we're a team; we're _best friends_."

"Carlos," Logan croaked out, rubbing his sore eyes. He was trying to keep a level-head, but as the night progressed, he avidly believed that he was over-reacting on the whole situation. There was a big chance James wasn't being mugged and murdered as he ranted internally to himself, and that Kendall wasn't out skating on the rink in my-toes-could-freeze-off weather, hadn't fallen on his head and stained the ice a sickly crimson colour.

Unnoticed to Logan, his chest began to fluctuate heavily and Carlos' eyes widened with concern.

"Logan, hey, you have to calm down," he soothed, rubbing the other's shoulders.

"No," Logan snarled as he made his way out the door. Carlos was taken aback; a little shocked at Logan's sudden mood swing. "I'm going out to find them. I can't stay in this apartment for another second until I know they're alright, or else I'm going to lose my mind!"

"And what if Mrs Knight decides to call in today to check up on us while she's in Minnesota, huh?" Carlos challenged, "What do I do then?"

"And what if James and Kendall are both in trouble? How do you suppose we tell both their families about their carcasses laying on the Californian concrete?"

The words choked and disintegrated in Carlos' throat and usually, Logan would've smirked victoriously and made a snippy remark on his intelligence, but the only thing on his mind was making sure that the two of the most three important people in his life was alive and well.

* * *

"So what you're saying is..." Camille hesitated for a moment, chewing on the inside of her lip. "That Kendall is in love with someone – who you can't name, and this someone – who I know but you're not allowed to divulge that bit of information, may possibly have feelings for Kendall too, except this someone's completely oblivious to it? And _that_ may be the reason Kendall ran off from your apartment, without a word?"

James nodded. He ran an exhausted hand through his hair, not realising how screwed up that sounded out loud.

"Wow," Camille exclaimed, "That's...complicated,"

James let out a dry laugh.

"Complicated doesn't even _begin_ to cover it,"

Camille sat there in silence, unsure of what to say or how to react. She knew that this little drama had the potential to rip Big Time Rush apart; as did many of their other arguments, like when James and Carlos fought over Lucy, yet Lucy chose Kendall over both of them, or which of the four of them were the rightful Prank King – this occurring on an annual basis. Whether or not they realised this, Camille knew that the relationship amongst them was unbreakable and irrevocably strong, and even when the band did eventually break up – although it almost brought tears to her eyes at the very thought of this – they would remain close like the innocent, happy sixteen-year-old hockey players from Minnesota she first met several years ago.

But they were nineteen, going on to twenty now, and the time spent at the Palm Woods had brought many changes. Logan and her had ended their volatile relationship, both agreeing that although the making out and the spark was definitely there, they wanted something more permanent and stable. Now, Camille thought of as Logan as one of her closest friends, and she knew the feeling was mutual, because Logan Mitchell was pretty damn easy to read sometimes.

Carlos had finally given up chasing on the ever-so unattainable Jennifers because he changed from a boy packed with an infinite amount of energy to a man who still brightened up a room with his aura, but in a less childish way. There was no denying he had turned devilishly handsome, and once Carlos gained that knowledge, he stopped chasing the girls and let them come to him.

Kendall and Jo had somehow become to mirror Camille and Logan's relationship, with them having several arguments over things they usually forgot the next day. As much as Camille didn't want to admit it, she could tell that Jo's time apart from the Palm Woods had affected their relationship severely. It was ultimately Kendall's support that let Jo spread her metaphorical wings to expand her career's horizons, but he never promised that when she did return home, they could pick up from where they had left it. Jo's lips were saying that she understood this when Kendall explained that a lot had happened since her departure and that he may take time for them to adjust back to their easygoing, comfortable routine, since he still had feelings for her, but her eyes were desperate to return to the nirvana fantasy she had created for herself whenever Kendall was near her. Apart from the fact Lucy's heart was crushed on the way of this, everyone at the Palm Woods, even Mr Bitters, was glad that the two were back together.

Yet it was one particularly heated argument that devastated the both of them.

She sighed, knowing the role she had in screwing the two of them up. Logan had reassured to her that it wasn't even her fault, and they had both pointed out what the two love-birds had been blind to. If they did fall apart, it was because they were engineered that way to. She remembered that night as if it were yesterday. It was the first night she fell asleep in the teen's arms, nestled in his warmth; before they decided to call it quits the next morning.

Camille's eyes darted from her hands to James' trembling ones. He must've been worried about Kendall's whereabouts and the possibility of Big Time Rush ending, although she didn't know which one scared him more. She grabbed one of them and entwined her bony fingers with his. He shot her a shaky grin, which was very uncharacteristic of his classic 'James Diamond' smile. James was the one who had changed the least. He had become more understanding and it seemed that as each day elapsed, James grew a little more mature through his conduct and the way he handled his emotions. The corner of Camille's mouth lifted as she realised that even when James was freaking out on the inside, he was trying not to.

It was too soon when the bus pulled up beside the Palm Woods. Camille tugged on James sleeve and he, as if he were drunk, stumbled out of the bus.

"Camille, I –"

"I get it, James," she whispered; only sincerity sparkling in her eyes, "You can come to me anytime to talk or rant or whatever. I know Logan does,"

"Thanks,"

James pulled her in for a hug and she was kind of shocked, considering James hadn't touched her this much since their accidental kiss years ago. She breathed in his scent and let her small arms wrap around his torso, as she silently hoped Kendall was back at 2J when James was.

* * *

The clock was dangerously close to eleven now. The lobby was basically deserted now; Mr Bitters had already retired for the evening, hanging a 'closed' sign on the front desk, while the vicinities was littered with a few people who were probably returning from a fun date or nice dinner out with friends in the city. The brunette inspected the entrance with a meticulous eye, hoping to catch sight of a certain blonde or pretty boy, as he hid behind the Palm Woods bushes; tree-hat securely on. Hell, even seeing Mrs Knight and Katie, who would probably kill Carlos and him for losing half of the band, walk through the beige doors would be a slight relief.

Logan had already searched the entire second floor and even ran to Camille's room a few levels up for back-up. Unfortunately, Camille's dad had told him that she was out for an audition and she wouldn't be back till later. Scowling, Logan was left by himself to search for his missing friends.

He still wondered where James was and what he was doing to have ignored incoming calls and messages from Carlos and himself; and better yet – what the hell Kendall was doing after leaving the apartment in such a rush. Long gone were the thoughts of Kendall being upset over the result of the laser-tag game, and in came intriguing questions on Kendall's recent strange behaviour.

If his suspicious were confirmed and it was because of Jo, then Camille and Logan had been right along, and that the two should end something that hadn't been working for a long time.

All of a sudden, Logan's phone began to vibrate against his topic and an ecstatic grin stretched onto his face.

"Kendall? James?!"

"No, it's Carlos,"

Logan sighed irritably, wanting nothing more than to roar at his best friend to get off the phone, just in case any of the others decided to contact him.

"What, Carlos?" Logan gritted through his teeth.

"I was just calling up to check on you," Carlos murmured, "I didn't want another one of us to go under,"

Although Logan grimaced at his choice of words, an overwhelming sense of guilt invaded his thoughts of worry, as he focused on the adorable, helmet-wearing boy.

"I'm sorry for snapping, Carlitos," he stated genuinely, deliberately using a nickname Carlos was so fond of in order to appeal for his forgiveness automatically, "You know how I get when I'm distraught,"

Carlos nodded, completely understanding Logan, considering he was worried out of his mind also.

"Have you been able to reach any of the guys?" Logan asked.

Carlos paused momentarily and Logan already knew the answer.

"No, I haven't, but I'm sure they're fine,"

"How can you keep saying that?! You don't know that they're okay, Carlos. Stop trying to make us feel better, please, Carlos. You know that there is a very real possibility that their heart has stopped beating and they're bleeding profusely –" Logan barked; a hand then immediately slamming against his mouth. "Oh god, fuck,"

"Staying positive is the only way I deal with it," Carlos shrugged nonchalantly. "We all deal with our problems in different ways,"

Before Logan could respond, Carlos cut in.

"I have a call on the other line," he informed; a weak smile formed on his features as a gasp of relief was heard from his end, "I'll put you on hold and get back to you as –"

"Just answer it, Carlos!" Logan yelped excitedly.

Carlos laughed at Logan's enthusiasm, as he wiped a bead of sweat from his brow. He inhaled deeply, mentally preparing himself from the lecture he had to give to whichever one of them he was calling a piece of his mind, and the absolute chaos and frantic mess that they, especially Kendall, had made of the both of them.

Without checking the caller ID, he answered the awaiting phone call.

"It's about time you called!" Carlos started, "I mean, here Logan and I was, scared _shitless_ that you were lying –"

"Carlos...what's going on over there?" an apprehensive yet authoritative voice questioned.

Fuck.

"Oh good evening Mrs Knight, how are you doing this fine night?"

He heard her scoff at his lame attempt of regaining his composure of what he had almost blurted out.

"Carlos Garcia..." Mrs Knight deadpanned, ignoring all his previous questions, "Where are James and Kendall?"

If a hole was already dug out for him, Carlos would've jumped right in and made himself comfortable, since he was basically screwed anyway. Morbid thoughts like these were a very rare occurrence for the Latino, but the fact that this crossed his mind showed how utterly fucked he was. Carlos wasn't the best liar out of the whole group and he had this tendency to say things that were _too _honest sometimes, like that his date _did_ look fat in that dress, so Mrs Knight's interrogation sure wasn't going to last long before the truth came out.

"They're out!" Carlos exclaimed. There was a less tense edge to his voice considering what he had said wasn't _technically_ a lie.

"You know Kendall shouldn't be out with Jo this late," Mrs Knight warned solemnly, "And as for James, I don't care if there is hair product sale at the mall tomorrow morning, he's not allowed to be out at this time of day either,"

"Jo!" Carlos screamed; as a realisation dawned upon him, like he had been hit with a ton of bricks.

"What?"

Carlos gulped.

"Oh yeah, Jo is just coming down the hallway with Kendall now and I was just greeting them and gesturing to them to hurry up. I don't want my best bud to get busted, you know," he rushed, praying that Mrs Knight would buy his little lie. "Now I really have to go Mrs Knight since it is past our bedtime and we have to be at the studio tomorrow morning so...bye, see you, have a good night, love you!"

Ending the call, Carlos exhaled heavily, bending over in relief as his hands on his knees supported his upper body from completely falling onto the ground.

"Logan!" Carlos shouted, "Mrs Knight just called and it went better than you guys would've expected of me. Anyway, have you checked Jo's?"

Logan, although glad to see his friend was back on the line with so they could panic together, felt incredibly foolish that he had forgotten about checking whether Kendall was with Jo.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

"Way ahead of you, Carlitos. Going over there now, so I'll call you in a few to update you, okay?"

Carlos agreed to this and Logan hung up as he entered the elevator, phone in one hand and a tree-hat in another. As the doors closed, a sneaker-clad foot stopped it and Logan looked up to see a familiar pair of brunettes.

"James! Camille!" Logan bellowed; jumping forward and encasing the two in a bone-crushing embrace. Camille's cheeks tinted pink and as did James, yet they were both happy that Logan was glad to see them.

But the moment quickly ended when Logan pulled both of them into the elevator and began to slap James' arm.

"Don't – _slap_ – ever – _slap_ – do – _slap_ – that – _slap_ – again! I was thinking the worst, James, and I can't imagine losing either of you and –"

"I'm fine, Logan," James hushed rather sheepishly, leaning his head on Logan's. He ignored the fuzzy warmth that gathered at the pit of his stomach as he listened to the rhythm of Logan's heartbeat dwindle in speed. "I'm sorry I got you and Carlos so worried. My phone battery died,"

"As much as I hate to ruin this tender moment between best friends," Camille admitted directly, "I have to ask: have you guys found Kendall yet?"

Logan snapped out of his trance where he was content that the taller brunette was back into his life and shook his head sadly.

"He's probably just at Jo's," Camille dismissed, pressing the button to Jo's floor.

"Jo's!" James shouted as he struck his own forehead. "How could we forget about Jo?!"

"I don't know!"

Camille really wanted to punch both these boys for their idiocy, but instead a giggle escaped from her glossy lips.

When the lift's doors opened, the three of them raced out and ran towards Jo's apartment. Camille was able to get there first because James had tripped on one of his untied shoelaces and had taken Logan down with him, so the two were still tangled in each other's limbs when Camille raised her fist to knock on the door.

"James! Get off of me!" Logan complained, as he attempted to rip his leg from under James' muscular body.

"I'm trying!" James retaliated.

"Guys!" Camille growled. Her tone gained both boys' attention's instantly. They then proceeded to scramble over when Camille gestured them to be quiet and to come over.

The three of them pressed their ear against the shockingly thin wooden door and what they heard left one of them very perplexed on whether they should be more surprised or hurt by Kendall's actions.

* * *

**Woo. Finally the end of that chapter! I know it's been extremely long but I hope it was worth the read!**

**Additionally, don't always assume the obvious. I left the ending purposely opened to encourage discussion on what you think will happen next. So leave me a review on your theories! **

**And expect a Kogan confrontation! I'm really excited about writing that hehe ;)**

**inspire-the-writer-x3**


End file.
